Mikaelsons vs Nicholsons
by soracrescent
Summary: Two Families that go head to head. With the exception of love getting involved or does it?
1. Chapter 1 : Introductions

AN: hey guys well, this is my first chapter; obliviously and I want to know your thoughts. So leave a review!

_Flashback to 1821_

_In a bar: New Orleans._

"_Kol you obnoxious little-" Rebekah said midway._

"_Rebekah, you looking red as a tomato.." "What cat got your tongue?" He replied._

"_Kol you do realize the more trouble you stir the harder it is to ignore you? Elijah said._

"_Oh come on brother, where is the fun in this?" He said._

"_Nik, do something about this? Rebekah asked pointing towards Kol._

"_Now, now Rebekah you know how stubborn our brother is." "Trickery might as well be his middle name." Klaus replied grinning lopsidedly._

"_Why do I have to spend my time around men?" Rebekah said leaving._

"_Oh come on Rebekah you know you are like one of us." Kol said jokingly._

_*Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol turn their heads towards the door_.*

"_What's going on?" Klaus asked._

_Present:_

A girl with long midwaist length hair came out of a black chevy cruze 2012.

"Oh this is going to be a long day." She said.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

AN: Thanks XxMikaelsonForeverXx for the review! Also to those who enjoy this story as much as I do. Enjoy! This story takes place and starts off during the third season episode 13 "Bringing Out the Dead." Also please leave a review! Love to know your thoughts!

Previously:

_A girl with long midwaist length hair came out of a Chevy Cruze 2012._

"_This is a long day." She said._

Present: Mystic Falls, Virgina

"What do you mean Cecilia? A girl said.

"The Mikaelsons' are back in town. She answered simply.

"I don't see a problem, as long as they don't bother you then everything is fine ?" the girl said.

"Sure I guess." "Choosing to leave my family alone, they'll live." "But if they don't I'll tear their family apart." Cecilia said satisfied with herself.

"Since, our families have a history that goes way back." She added.

_**Flashback to 1821 continued**_

_In a bar: New Orléans._

_Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol turn their heads towards the door._

"_What's going on?" Klaus asked._

"_Oh it's the Mikaelsons'. A voice said._

_The same person vamped around and bit into every human in the bar._

"_Hmph." "I came out for a snack and happened to stumble upon the very people I thought I'd never see again. The person said with blood stained hands and blood on the corners of their mouth._

"_It's always a pleasure to see you Gabriel." Klaus said upset._

"_I'm sure it is." He said grinning._

"_So, how are things?" "I mean you left and your back." "Why exactly are you here?" He asked drinking the last drop of blood from a brunette._

"_It's a long story, and we better get going." Klaus said and looking at Elijah._

_Elijah responded by nodding._

_Rebekah went ahead and left leaving her brothers with Gabriel._

"_What's the rush?" Kol said. "It's always better when a vampire shows off their true element."_

"_I agree." "For once." Gabriel said._

"_Well, Rebekah has her mood swings and I rather not deal with her being upset and all, so we must go." Klaus said._

"_Go ahead I rather not stop you on your merry way." Gabriel said._

"_Kol let's go." Klaus said._

"_Yes, I'll get to teach Marcellus new things." He said excitedly._

"_This isn't finished."Klaus said to Gabriel._

"_Same to you." Gabriel said back waving and smirking as left._

Present:

"So what are we doing exactly?" the girl asked walking along the sidewalk until Cecilia came to a stop.

"We are making a stop at a friend's house." Cecilia said pointing at the house that they stopped in front of.

"Ok." Ariella replied.

"Who's the friend?" She asked.

"Someone's full of questions." Cecilia said looking at her intently.

"Anyways, the "friend" is Jessica the witch, I need to find something and I need her help."

"Alright." Ariella replied mumbling something under her breath.

"That is precisely why we're here." Cecilia said letting out a short breath.

"Ring the doorbell."

"Alright I got it." Ariella said while moving towards the door and presses the bell. It was an average house in size; small, cozy and welcoming. Its color was white with glass windows and the front porch had a comfortable cherry wood bench, table and chair to match. As well as wind chimes, on it were tiny blue birds.

"Yes." A voice came to the door.

"Hello Jessica." Cecilia said.

_Meanwhile at the Klaus' Mansion._

Kol enters the room after a while of being dagger freed.

"Kol." Klaus said in surprise.

"Long Time, Brother." Kol said.

Klaus backed away in time for Finn to come stab the dagger into Klaus' hand.

"Finn don't." Klaus said.

"Rebekah?" He says when he ran into her.

Rebekah then stabs Klaus with the dagger.

Klaus falls into Kol's arms and he restrains him.

"That's for daggering me all those years, Nik." Kol says.

Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan and dismisses them.

"You're free to go." "This is family business."

_Jessica's house_

"So Jessica I need your help."

"And what will that be other than coming in and intruding on me and my house." Jessica replied.

"Listen." "I think I can hear the witches of your coven dying tonight." Cecilia said threatening her.

"Fine." "You win." "What can I do for you then?" Jessica said with a forced smile.

"There it is." "I need your help on finding my family." Cecilia said.

"And why would I help you?" Jessica said trying to figure out her plans.

"Since I saved your sister, Maia and I think you wouldn't be pleased to find her in danger once again." Cecilia said smirking. "My family means a lot to me and with the Mikaelsons' in town we have to pay a visit as a family, of course."

"Then let's get on with it." Jessica said pulling out a map and a chain. After chanting they discovered that the Salvatores are back as well.

"Great." "They are all over Europe." Cecilia said sighing.

"Ariella let's go." "We have stops to make around shops for clothes and other stuff." "Then we're heading to England."

"Fine." "I get to visit my older brother while you go off finding your sibling there." Ariella said to the older girl as they both left the witch's house into the night.

_At Klaus' Mansion_

Esther walks in towards Klaus after hearing them all bicker.

"Look at me!" "Do you know why I'm here?" Esther said.

Klaus looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus says.

"Nikalus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." "I want us to be a family again." Esther says.

_Later that night at Mystic Falls grill _

"Hello Cecilia." Ariella said sleepily.

"I want you be careful if you ever walk outside." Cecilia said.

"Why?" Ariella asked still yawning.

"You know why?" Cecilia snapped at her. "You being safe will keep my anger from going out of control especially since we have plans to head to England."

"Well if it isn't Cecilia Nicholson." A voice said while snatching her I-phone 4 out of her hand.

"Kol." She said with an annoyed look.

"Ariella is it?" He said using Cecilia's phone.

"Yes." She said with sudden fear.

"Well, Cecilia and I are going to have a small chat so goodbye for now." He said hanging up on her before Ariella was able to answer.

"She seems nice." Kol said.

"Don't touch her." Cecilia said threatening him.

"Oh come on, Cecilia we're going to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night so, get ready. He said smirking evilly with spark in his brown eyes that locks on every prey he "pounces" on.


	3. Chapter 3: A Ball to Remember

AN: Get ready for when the real action starts later..***Hint*** the beginning is a little filler of course. For most of the episodes I will skip through a couple scenes and explain a **little** more about the Nicholson family and Kol's relation to them. **Also I love if you guys would review and tell me how you feel so far! Feedback is always appreciated! **

_Previously:_

_Mystic Falls Grill_

"_Well, Cecilia and I are going to have a small chat so goodbye for now." He said hanging up on her before she was able to answer._

"_She seems nice." Kol said._

"_Don't touch her." Cecilia said threatening him. _

"_Oh come on, Cecilia we're going to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night. Get Ready," He said smirking evilly with that spark in his brown eyes that locks on every prey he "pounces" on. _

"So Cece, I was wondering where you Nicholsons wandered off to." Kol said with an amused grin and a beer in his hand.

"Oh Kol, you wouldn't understand." "I mean, we don't like each other and I bet you must be _dying_ to ask me something." Cecilia said fake smile plastered on her face. They were seated at a table in the corner near the windows; hidden from everybody.

"Nope, but all I know is that the Salvatores are getting cozy with the Gilberts." He said sending smirk her way.

"I don't care." Cecilia replied with a bored and annoyed look on her face.

"How about we play some pool then, there are conditions of course." He said.

"Oh I know this one, if you win I will answer your question and if I win then.. you will get the hell away from me." She replied tapping her chin thinking about the winner's choices.

"Well, someone's got a sharp tongue." "I better warn you then; I could take it and yank it right out of your pretty little mouth." He said in a threatening manner.

"Before we go off and kill each other right here, we better settle our deal with a game." Cecilia said ignoring the threat.

After a few games Cecilia managed to beat Kol surprisingly, but not quite because he was drunk. "I win." Cecilia said in a good mood. "Yeah well, you still have to answer my question." Kol replied. "What do you mean?" I won, fair and square." Cecilia said getting upset and turning to leave.

"Just like a child." He replied getting her upset. Before she could leave, Kol grabbed her arm, took off her vervain bracelet and tipped his finger to her chin to compel her. "Where's Aurora?" He asked her.

"She's in England." Cecilia answered in monotone. He slowly put her bracelet back on and left the grill leaving behind Cecilia pissed.

"He cheated!" She said in anger.

…

Elena, Stefan and Damon were discussing about the original family at the Gilbert house in the kitchen. "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena said. "As in the Original Witch?" Stefan replied.

"What?'"How is she even alive?" "Thought her hybrid freak of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon said. "

"I don't know." "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community." "Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena said.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said.

"Well, not anymore…at least according to Elijah." Elena replied.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said.

"Anyone feeling a little used right now?" Damon said.

"I believe him." She says before the doorbell rings and opens the door to find a letter.

"What is it?" Damon asks.

"It's an invitation." She says before reading it out loud "Please join the Mikaelson family, this evening at seven o' clock. For dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asks.

"The Original family." Elena answers.

"It's not bad enough they are moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift." Damon said.

"Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena I think it's time we finally meet, Esther." Elena says.

…

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am?" Kol says while looking and fixing himself in front of a mirror. "Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah says. Finn enters grinning and Klaus is upset.

"You went after Elena?" "What is wrong with you?" Klaus says to Rebekah. "Here we go." Rebekah replies. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asks her. "Again with the dagger threats? " "Don't you have any other threats?" Kol says. "You daggered me and I got to miss out a chance with Aurora, Nik."

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus said. "Spare me your love for her, their family is something you can live without."

"And who are you, my father?' Kol replies getting in Klaus' face.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus says.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol replies.

"Enough!' "Niklaus…come." Esther said.

….

Cecilia was at her apartment, a cream color on the outside with dark blue shutter windows that had a view of the street below. Her curtains a sky blue color and she was in her room cleaning up and clearing the place as she pleased. The doorbell rang and she opened it to only find a letter.

"Hmph." "The Mikaelsons are having a ball." "This must be Kol's doing." She said to herself. She grabbed her phone from the white-cream coffee table and sat on her brown couch. She dialed Ariella's number.

"Hello." Ariella answered. "Hey, how would you like to attend a ball with me?" Cecilia asked. "Do I have to?" Ariella asked in a wining tone.

"Of course, you're my only friend and nobody knows I'm here in Mystic Falls except you and Kol," "I rather not look _lonely._" Cecilia said with a fake sad tone. "_Fine…_I'm coming over; I have no idea what to wear." Ariella answered. "That's fine." "I'll help you." Cecilia said happily.

…

Elena sat with Caroline at the grill to talk about the ball. "It's so weird." "The Originals are throwing a ball." "Like an actual ball." Elena says.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is." "And why does the Evil witch want an audience with you?" Caroline asks.

"I have no idea." "There's only way to find out." Elena said.

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going." Caroline said.

"I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard." Elena said.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan." Caroline says.

"Uhh, I can't deal with either Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon …It's just not a good idea. Elena says feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Why, cause you two made out?' "Bonnie spilled the beans." Caroline said.

"I was gonna tell you but after everything happened with your dad… Elena said trailing off.

Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second that it happened. And now I don't hear about this till now, and from somebody else. Caroline said.

"I'm sorry. It's just I, don't even know how I feel about it yet." "All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier. Elena said.

Rebekah enters and looks at Caroline. "Careful Caroline." "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" "I know your mom's rules." "No hurting the locals." Elena says.

"Get over yourself Elena." "It's not all about you." Rebekah says leaving them and walking over to Matt to hand him an invitation to the ball.

"Oh my god." "She's inviting him to the ball."Why is she inviting him to the ball?" Caroline asks.

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena says.

"What time is _this _stupid ball?" Caroline scoffs as a result.

…

Ariella found Cecilia's apartment and rang the doorbell. Cecilia opened the door and welcomed Ariella in. "So, this is your home." Ariella said. "Yeah, welcome to my wonderful abode."

"It's nice to see you settle down after all those years." Ariella said with a small smile. "That's true." "It feels good." Cecilia said. "Onto picking out our dresses."

"Yes," Ariella said feeling a little better to see her friend in a good mood.

"Well this way." Cecilia said as they headed towards her room. In her large brown closet she had four dresses laid out. A black princess scoop neck that was like a tank top with lace, it was floor length Tulle Charmeuse Dress. The second dress was a princess sweetheart floor length Tulle Charmeuse Dress its color was burgundy. The third dress was a black princess sweetheart floor length organza dress with cascading ruffles. The last dress was a princess v-neck floor length chiffon Charmeuse with ruffle lace beading and it was royal blue.

"I think you should go with the Royal blue dress." Ariella said. "Why?" Cecilia asked.

"It brings out your eyes." "I mean you have blue eyes and your eyes will pop with a dark shade of blue." "Especially since your hair is black as well."

"Then you should take the burgundy dress." "It would look nice on you, your dark brown hair and brown eyes make the dress seem clever and different." Cecilia said with a large smile on her face. "I haven't felt this great in a while," She said stretching her arms and yawning. "Oh, I compelled a girl from a nail salon and she will give us a pedicure and manicure for free!"

Ariella shook her head and laughed at the same, with disbelief that her friend would do that. "You're crazy," She said. "I know I am. But.. you love me, don't you?" Cecilia said laughing with her.

"As for hair we will do that on our own." "I think and half up and half down do for you." Cecilia said. "Okay…then you get the "loose and up" hairstyle. Ariella said.

"Let's get dressed!" Cecilia said.

…

_At Klaus' Mansion the ball already started._

"Hello Carol," Damon said. "Hello." Carol answered. "Hanging around your new besties?" Damon asked.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. "When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires movies into your town, you welcome them with a smile." She replied.

"Hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Damon said.

"I'm trying to protect this town." "They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it." She said.

"Mayor Lockwood." "We haven't formally met. " "Kol Mikaelson." "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol says introducing himself.

"Damon Salvatore." "Have we met?' Damon asks looking at Kol.

"I've met a lot of people." "And you don't particularly stand out." Kol said.

Elena walks in and Damon stares at her. He doesn't notice Cecilia and Ariella walk in after her.

"Excuse me, Carol." Damon says as he and Stefan walk up to meet Elena.

"Well, well if it isn't Cecilia Nicholson." "You cleaned up quite nice." Kol said with a grin.

"Arse." She said mumbling under breath.

"And who's this?' Kol asked.

"I'm Ariella Knight." "Cecilia's friend." Ariella says introducing herself.

"Kol Mikaelson." He says taking her hand and kisses it.

"What are you doing here?" Elena said.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Stefan asks her.

"Surprise, surprise." "Nice tux." "You're not supposed to be here." Damon said.

"Well, I am." "And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants." "So, shall we?" Elena says.

AN: I stopped it right there. I thought it was a great place to stop!Can't wait for the next chapter.. :D Also Leave a review! Plus there's a special chapter coming up!


	4. Special Chapter: To Us and Our Future

**_Sorry for the wait! I had school in between but enough of me! Here's a Special Chapter to give you a feel of the Main Character other than Kol; Aurora!_**

**_December 23, 1902 New Orleans_**

"Where is she?" Kol said racing into the Mikaelson house.

"Whoever you are referring to Kol, is not my matter." "However, I want to thank the person who did it." Klaus said with a lopsided grin while painting in a nearby room.

"Nik, who is he referring to?" Rebekah inquired.

"Ah, it's Sleeping Beauty," "The one Kol is always floundering about with." Klaus replied trying to recall memories.

"Elijah, what should I do this time Hmm?" "Burn Nik's painting or go after Marcellus." Kol said with anger, facing Elijah in the hallway.

"Neither." "Kol you know its best not to deal with Niklaus' temper." Elijah said.

"She's at Church." "If that's what you're asking."

"Good." He said leaving the house with the door slamming.

Kol searched and found the Church it was St. Anne's Church. Inside the Church a choir was in amidst of daily practice for the annual Christmas concert. The song " o' come Emmanuel" was sung as he walked in. The choir was in front of the altar rehearsing.

"Ah, there you are darling," Kol said angry,

"What are you doing here, Kol?'A girl said walking away from the choir.

"I know it was you, Aurora." Kol shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Aurora answered annoyed.

"You tore my room apart to find that paper." Kol said.

"Kol, I don't have time for this." "Leave." "I have to help these kids get ready for the concert tomorrow." Aurora said, ushering the kids to leave as she grabbed her conductor papers.

"Really." "That's rather defiant of you." Kol said angry as he sped over to a little boy on the bottom steps and began to choke him. "KOL!" "Let go of him!" "Now!" She said pleading with him.

"Why do you care for this human boy?" Kol said still choking him.

"He's just a child… Just leave him alone."

"You still haven't answered!" Kol said growling. "He's one of my great cousins so I wish to protect him." "There's your answer." Aurora said while walking out of the Church angry and disappointed.

Kol left the Church, compelled the boy to forget this "incident" ever happened and went after Aurora. He sped and found Aurora wandering near Bourbon Street. "Aurora." Kol said in a calm tone.

"What, you want to kill him now..." Aurora scowled, crossing her arms and looking away at the windows of a store that sold jewelry.

"No." "I just can't risk some things getting out of hand and that means you, too." Kol said moving his hand to touch her face.

"No." She said blocking his hand. "I want to be alone, Kol." She said looking at him.

"Ok." He said and sped away to leave her by herself. Aurora spent her time walking and then found herself home.

"Aurora." "Welcome Home!" Cecilia said hugging Aurora.

"Oh, it's you," Gabriel said with a smirk. "Thanks for the love." Aurora said rolling her eyes facing her older brother.

"Where are the others?" Aurora asked smacking Gabriel on the back of his head. "Traveling the world; but why ask for them, when you have little ole' me?" Gabriel asked.

"Seriously." She said laughing. "What age are you mentally?' "Ten?" She asked.

"C'mon." "The others are kill joy and I bring the party home." Gabriel said winking as he went up the staircase to go to his bedroom.

The Nicholson house was rather impressive; it had a large spiral staircase,that you see as you enter through the front door. On the right was where the fireplace and some couches were found. On the left was the living room area and when you walk straight in the hallway you run into the kitchen. In the kitchen there's a door that leads to the basement where all the antiques are kept. Finally, upstairs are the bedrooms and each have a Nicholson name inscribed on the door. Cecilia and Aurora took the east wing. The 2 other brothers split up between the west and north wing. Gabriel and another brother took the south wing.

"So, how have you been?" Cecilia asked.

"Do you really want to know?" "God." "There are so many people I want to hurt right now." Aurora said,

"Let me guess..This is about Kol and Klaus." Cecilia said sharpening her nails. "Oh, you can tell." Aurora said.

"Well you talk about them, like..all the time." Cecilia said. "What's the problem?" She asked. "I mean this time?" She added.

"Nothing." "I'll handle this."Aurora said curling her hands into fists trying to calm herself down.

Aurora left the Nicholson house and ended up at the Mikaelson mansion. She rang the doorbell to find Elijah at the door.

"Hello Aurora," He said.

"Elijah, it's always a joy to see you." She said giving him a hopeful smile.

"Let me guess you're here for Kol," Elijah replied.

"Yep." "He pissed me off." Aurora said. "I just don't get him." She added.

"Oh, come in love." Klaus said appearing beside Elijah.

"Klaus, I am not here for you." Aurora said pinching the bridge of her nose. It was a habit of hers.

"Kol it is then." "Kol!" Klaus announced.

"Well, Well brother, you want to go for-He stopped midway as he came down the staircase and saw Aurora.

"I'm honestly shocked." "What brings you to our wonderful abode?" "Aurora." Kol asks acknowledging her.

"Shut up." "She said vamping over to Kol snapping his neck.

"Much better." She says exhaling, while Elijah looks at her in disbelief and Klaus smirks at the sight of a fallen Kol.

"Sorry Elijah you had to see that." "Kol was being an asshole, and I needed to do that." "He almost killed a little boy today in front of me." She said and began to turn to the door but stopped when Klaus grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon love, stay for awhile." "I love to see Kol's face when you're still here and still rebelling against him." "Not only that, but I fancy your company."

"Fine." "But you act the same way and you receive the same treatment as Kol." Aurora said pointing her finger at him and walks past him to the foyer.

Klaus smiles small at her remark and says "Wouldn't count on it, love."

"I take it you enjoy this Niklaus," Elijah says referring to Aurora.

"Absolutely." He grinning before he goes to the foyer.

Elijah takes his leave and exits the Mikaelson house.

(Aurora's POV)

I sat on the couch relaxing and watch Klaus pace back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Do you know what Kol is doing?" He asked showing no emotions on his face.

"Nope." I said taking a sip of wine he handed to me when he entered the room.

"Wait here." He said leaving the room.

"Ok." "Someone's bossy." I said and saw that Kol was beginning to wake up.

He got up and sped over to where I was and grabbed me by the throat.

"You little— He said as I cut him off. "Kol you deserved that you were being such an ass I couldn't take it anymore." "Like attacking little kids, is that the best you could do?" I said taunting him.

He sighed letting go of my throat and walked away slightly before he sped and snapped my neck. Soon all I could see was pools of darkness as my eyes closed.

10 minutes later I woke up with a sore neck and had the same rage the Kol held when he woke up in the same situation I am in. Especially to find he was there waiting for me to wake up.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said slowly getting up.

"I thought you would do something different." Kol said drinking scotch looking at me from his seat on the couch.

"I can't believe you." "I figured this would happen." "I did it out of spite where you almost killed an innocent child for my sake of defying you." "You are just like Niklaus.

"What can I say darling it runs in the family." He replied.

"By the way what's so special about that paper?" I asked ignoring his statement.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Of course, an answer for you takes a year with all your tricks up your sleeve." "I'm going home." I said letting out a deep sigh and turning to leave the foyer.

"Wait." He said grabbing my wrist and turning me around to look at him.

"Kol." I said whined impatiently as I stared in his endless warm brown eyes.

"Here." I said giving him a envelope. "This has the concert ticket for tomorrow and you could come if you want to." I said and turned before he could say anything else.

"Oh there you are Klaus, you know eavesdropping on people's conversations are a big no-no in my book". I said as I saw Klaus at the door entrance.

"I choose to not acknowledge whatever foolish remarks you make from here to there." He said smiling.

"Uh-huh." "Sure you don't." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh calm down Aurora, it's not all about you." a voice said.

"Hey Becks." I said with a grin. "I missed you too."

"Well, I say you forget all about that concert and go shopping with me instead." "I need some clothes for the Christmas party and I could use a second opinion." She said with a smile.

"Sorry no can do, I am helping the little kids with the concert." "You know me I _just _love giving back to the community." "Also tell Elijah I said bye." I said opening the door. "Bye."

The next day rolled by so fast that it came to a stop just in time for the concert. The best part was that it was packed with so much people and Rebekah helped decorate the place to make it worthwhile. After a couple of Christmas songs later, Kol decided to show up at the last one.

I made slight eye contact with him and gave him a nod acknowledging his presence and finally the concert was over. Everybody began to leave the Church, leaving Kol and I alone standing outside.

"So you're late." I said to him with my arms folded against my chest.

"I had some things to take care of."

"That's great." "Nice to know my friend is willing to be there for me."

"Aurora, it's none of your business." "Normally I would rip a person's throat for questioning me so much."

"Fine." "Mr. I'm full of Secrets, " I said mocking him.

"Kol do you understand the meaning of friendship?" I said sighing at his lack of trust in me.

"Yeah you talk to a person for a long time and share the mutual feeling of understanding."

"Well at least you got something."

"Well love, I lived for a 1000 years and I am not surprised you didn't stop to think that I know way more than you do."

"Hey! I know that you do." "But every once in a while I have to throw something in your face to remember, when we met." As if on cue it started snowing and it wasn't light it was the type that sticks to the ground. "Like good times."

"Yeah."

"Kol, do you see yourself living anywhere else in the future?" I asked.

"Maybe." "Don't know." "We'll see." "I know Christmas this year is going to be crazy."

"Nice to know you're in the holiday spirit." I said staring grabbing snow and throwing it Kol.

"You are dying tonight." Kol said gathering snow and began throwing his version of snow balls at me.

"Uh-Huh." "I like to see you try," I said.


End file.
